


Дом

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через пару ночей в Доме – про себя Тайлер называл его именно так, с большой буквы – они выбрали себе по комнате и постарались хоть как-то вернуть границы личного пространства почти стертые во время скитаний. Их организмы потихоньку восстанавливались и к ним возвращались потребности, с которыми проще разбираться без свидетелей. Хотя Дилана, кажется, это не особо волновало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом

– Нет! Нет-нет-нет! 

Услышав жалобный вопль Дилана, Тайлер немедленно сорвался с места и выскочил из ванной комнаты, сжимая в руках опасную бритву. Густая мыльная пена, словно нехотя, соскользнула с лезвия и шмякнулась на обернутое вокруг талии полотенце.

Дилан нашелся в своей спальне. Через пару ночей в Доме – про себя Тайлер называл его именно так, с большой буквы – убедившись, что замки крепкие, а вокруг ни души и сторожить сон друг друга больше не надо, они выбрали себе по комнате и постарались хоть как-то вернуть границы личного пространства почти стертые во время скитаний. Тайлеру казалось, что это важно, правильно. В конце концов, их организмы потихоньку восстанавливались и к ним возвращались потребности, с которыми проще разбираться без свидетелей. Хотя Дилана, кажется, это не особо волновало. Дверь в свою комнату он всегда держал нараспашку, и сегодня Тайлер этому был даже рад.

– Что случилось? – выпалил он, не заметив никакой внешней угрозы. Дилан не выглядел раненым или испуганным, скорее опечаленным.

– Чертова камера сдохла, – горестно глядя куда-то на разворошенную постель, выдохнул он.

– Камера? – тупо переспросил Тайлер и, наконец догадавшись проследить за его взглядом, заметил в ворохе скомканных простыней блестящий бок «Сони».

– Батарейки, – зачем-то пояснил Дилан.

– Так ты из-за этого так вопил? – вынуждая себя успокоиться, чтобы не разбить к чертям идиотскую игрушку, уточнил Тайлер. Облегчение от того, что с Диланом все в порядке, не сразу победило раздражение.

– Оу, прости, я не хотел тебя напугать.

– Ладно.

– Тогда, может, уже опустишь это?

«Черт, бритва!» – Тайлер только сейчас сообразил, что все еще сжимает ее в руках. Потом вспомнил, что не одет, и, бросив быстрый взгляд на улыбающегося Дилана, неожиданно смутился.  
– Я...

– Ты думал, что я в опасности, и прибежал меня спасать, – слегка удивленно, хмыкнул Дилан. – Я впечатлен, серьезно, – он шагнул ближе, его взгляд скользнул с лица на грудь, потом ниже. И Тайлер, заметив на своем полотенце белесое пятно, покраснел. Это был след от мыла, но выглядел он весьма двусмысленно.

– Ну как же не вовремя, а! – простонал Дилан. Тайлер испугался, что тот и впрямь решил, будто оторвал его от мастурбирования и собирался уже протестовать. – Как не вовремя села эта дурацкая батарейка! – цокнул Дилан. – Это был бы эпичный кадр, – пояснил он ошарашенному Тайлеру. – Спаситель, сверкающий и прекрасный, весь в мыле и пене... Погоди-ка, – прервав свою речь, Дилан протянул руку и быстро стер что-то с лица Тайлера, видимо, оставшуюся часть пены. – Вот так лучше. Никак не могу привыкнуть к твоим гладким щечкам, – улыбнулся он, оглаживая пальцами его лицо.

– Ты ненормальный, – вздохнул Тайлер, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и расслабляясь. Тактильный голод оказался сильнее смущения.

– А ты все еще похож на мексиканского бандита.

– Эй, я же побрился, я регулярно бреюсь, – возмутился Тайлер, шутливо отталкивая от себя Дилана.

– Вот именно, теперь ты бритоголовый мексиканский бандит.

– Зато мне не жарко, – фыркнул Тайлер, демонстративно оглаживая ладонью остриженный под машинку череп.

Рабочую машинку для стрижки, как и опасную бритву, лопаты, свечи, несколько десятков банок с консервами, два арбалета, спортивный лук, стрелы, три карабина, внушительный запас патронов, и еще кучу всякой другой полезной мелочи они нашли в доме, когда полезли обследовать подвал. Судя по всему, люди, что здесь жили, занимались охотой, а еще они либо знали о предстоящем апокалипсисе и готовились его пережить, либо просто страдали паранойей. Как бы то ни было, Тайлер и Дилан были им благодарны.

– Тогда бы уж и грудь побрил что ли, – хмыкнул Дилан, многозначительно поглядев на темную поросль, густо покрывающую его грудь. 

– Еще предложи побрить ноги и … все остальное.

– Если тебе нравится ходить с волосатыми яйцами, кто я такой чтобы...

– Можно подумать, ты бреешь свои.

– Может и брею.

– Чушь! Я видел, – слова вырвались раньше, чем Тайлер успел себя остановить.

– Чувак! Ты пялился на мои яйца? – шокировано раскрыл рот Дилан. – Ты что подглядывал за мной в душе?

– Да нужны мне твои яйца, у меня свои есть! – вспылил Тайлер, пытаясь сообразить, как они вообще от камеры и батареек дошли до этой темы.

– Вот именно! У тебя есть, у меня есть. Мы же два бро и...

– А как это относится... Да иди ты к черту, Дил! И научись закрывать свою долбанную дверь, когда дрочишь, тогда мне не придется лицезреть твои причиндалы, – в конец разозлился Тайлер, развернулся и вышел.

 

– Хей, Хекс, ты там одет? Можно, я войду?

– Нет, – Тайлер уже давно не злился, но очень хотел узнать, чем кончится схватка китобоев и морского чудовища, Дилан прервал его на самом драматичном моменте книги.

– «Нет» – не одет или «нет» – нельзя войти?

– Разве второе не вытекает из первого? – фыркнул Тайлер, откладывая роман. Он уже понял, что дочитать «Моби Дика» сегодня не выйдет. Отделаться от Дилана, который что-то затеял, все равно никогда не получалось. К тому же ему интересно было услышать ответ.

– Вовсе не обязательно, – не замедлил последовать он. – В первом случае, ты констатируешь факт, и я сам могу решить, хочу я видеть мистера «идеальный пресс и волосатые яйца» или нет, – Тайлер фыркнул и закатил глаза. – А во втором, – продолжил вещать Дилан, – ты в любом случае запрещаешь мне входить. И я даже не узнаю, одет ты или раздет. И буду мучиться от любопытства и тихо грустить под дверью.

– Что-что, а тихо грустить, ты точно не умеешь, – спрыгнув с кровати, пробурчал Тайлер. И распахнув дверь, уставился в камеру, а потом посмотрел поверх объектива в лучащиеся самодовольством глаза Дилана.

– Я нашел батарейки!

– Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок, – ехидно прокомментировал Тайлер, отводя камеру от своего лица. – Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я повторю утреннюю сцену на бис?  
– А ты можешь? – загорелся Дилан.

– Ну конечно, – вкрадчиво шепнул Тайлер. – Сейчас пойду в ванную, разденусь, измажусь в пене... – Дилан вроде бы даже слегка покраснел. Тайлеру пришлось прикусить изнутри щеку, чтобы не расхохотаться. – Возьму бритву и... – наклонившись, он на мгновение залюбовался россыпью родинок над челюстью Дилана – эти чертовы крапинки постоянно отвлекали его внимание, завораживали. И, неожиданно, уловив судорожный выдох Дилана, закончил слишком громко и чрезмерно кровожадно: – И приду за тобой!

– Эй! – вздрогнул тот. – Мы не будем снимать фильм ужасов!

– Я думал, ты их любишь.

– Чувак, мы и так живем в ебаном постапокалипсисе, мне кажется, ужасов с нас уже достаточно.

От его пустого взгляда Тайлера прошило холодом. Иногда он забывал, что Дилан давно не тот звездный мальчик-балагур, обласканный судьбой и фанатами. Они жили здесь около месяца и перенесенные трудности и горести слегка отдалились, но, конечно, не забылись. Они приходили в нечастых, но периодических кошмарах, пролетали одинокой птицей в выцветшем небе, смотрели игрушечными глазами найденного в доме плюшевого зайца. И то, что Дилан не говорил, например, о родителях и сестре, сгинувших неизвестно где, не значило, что он о них не думает. Они оба прошли через множество потерь.

– Прости, – виновато выдохнул Тайлер, притягивая Дилана к себе. И только обняв его, понял, как ему этого не хватало. Раньше они обнимались постоянно, когда становилось невмоготу, когда было грустно, страшно и когда случалось хорошее тоже. – Почему мы перестали это делать?

– Может быть, потому что кто-то заговорил о личном пространстве? – обжег своим дыханием его плечо Дилан.

– По-моему, этот кто-то – идиот.

– Тот, кто ему позволил, тоже.

– Пойдем погуляем или посмотрим фильм? – неохотно выпуская Дилана из объятий, спросил Тайлер.

– Тот, что про зомби или про чувака с бензопилой?

– Другого нет?

– Ну, есть еще про дом с приведениями, но тогда тебе придется потесниться в кровати. Один я спать не смогу.

– Тогда в лес?

– Только арбалеты возьмем.

– Опять будем искать Ходячих?

– Нет. Будем охотиться на белок, – усмехнулся Дилан. 

– Ладно, пошли уже, Дэрил Диксон, – фыркнул Тайлер, подталкивая Дилана в спину.

Помимо арбалета Дилан, конечно, взял с собой драгоценную «Сони». И всю дорогу снимал пустые поля, остающийся позади дом с покосившимся забором – несмотря на то, что они уже дважды чинили его, он все равно выглядел готовым упасть в любой момент, будто усталый путник, норовивший прилечь. До леса было минут тридцать ходьбы быстрым шагом, но они не спешили и дорога заняла у них гораздо больше времени. Солнце еще вовсю светило, да и темноты они давно не боялись. С закатом становилось значительно прохладнее, и только тишина, которая днем была почти не заметна, чуть напрягала. Тайлеру все казалось, что она дышит где-то над ухом. Но ничем реально опасным ночь от дня не отличалась.

В лесу изредка встречались следы мелких животных, и однажды Дилан будто бы видел зайца, во всяком случае, так он утверждал. Тайлер не спорил. Все же из них двоих только Дилан мог похвастаться зоркостью.

Они побродили между деревьев, а потом устроились перекусить на пеньке. Бутерброды и вода закончились почти мгновенно. Отсутствием аппетита никто из них не страдал и Тайлер немного тревожился, что запасы в доме когда-то иссякнут, и если они ничего не придумают, придется снова отправляться в путешествие. От этих мыслей у него холодели пальцы.

– Эй! – подпрыгнул на месте и тут же замер Дилан. – Там, – едва слышно шепнул он, кивая головой в сторону трех сосен, прилегающих друг к другу, словно любовницы.

Тайлер напряг зрение, и вдруг ветка качнулась, мелькнуло что-то серое, и тут же просвистела стрела. Тайлер удивленно посмотрел на Дилана, сжимающего арбалет в чуть дрожащих руках.

– Я убил ее? – все так же шепотом спросил Дилан.

– Не знаю, – тихо в тон ему ответил Тайлер. – Пойду посмотрю.

– Я с тобой.

В лесу земля еще не превратилась в песок и трава хоть и немного скудно, но росла. Под деревом, примяв чуть пожухлый кустик, лежал трупик белки со стрелой в боку.

– С ума сойти, ты и впрямь убил белку, – удивленно выдохнул Тайлер.

– Йу-ху! Я крутой охотник! – Дилан вскинул руки и исполнил танец... видимо, это был танец, знаменующий удачную охоту.

– Ладно, добытчик, пошли домой, – усмехнулся Тайлер.

– Завтра пойдем на охоту с утра. Ну, или я один могу.

– Пойдем вместе.

– Круто.

 

Ночью Тайлеру приснилась мама. Она ничего не говорила, просто стояла посреди белого ничто и смотрела пустым ничего не выражающим взглядом. Как мертвая.

– Мама, – позвал он ее. – Мама!

– Ты один, – произнесли безжизненные губы.

– Мама! – кинулся он к ней, но под его пальцами она вдруг начала рассыпаться. – Мама! – закричал он.

 

– Тай! Тайлер, проснись! Проснись. Я с тобой, – последние слова, наконец, привели его в чувства. Стряхнув с себя остатки кошмара, Тайлер обнаружил себя в объятиях Дилана, который, утешая, гладил его по голове и щекам. Он поймал его руку и удивился, что она мокрая, а спустя мгновение понял – это его слезы.

– Там была мама и... – Тайлер подавился всхлипом.

– Это всего лишь сон, – прошептал Дилан. – Ты не один, – макушки Тайлера коснулось горячее дыхание, а потом мягкие губы. Это вернуло его в реальность окончательно. Дилан рядом. Это невероятно успокаивало. Он прикрыл глаза и начал соскальзывать в сон. А потом Дилан зашевелился, вероятно, собираясь вернуться в свою постель. И Тайлер вновь вцепился в его руку, не в состоянии преодолеть вернувшийся страх.

– Останься, – прохрипел он. – Пожалуйста.

– Я и не собирался уходить, – фыркнул тот, укладываясь рядом.

 

– Проклятые белки! – первое, что услышал Тайлер, когда проснулся и даже приподнялся на локте, пытаясь сообразить, где Дилан мог увидеть упомянутых зверьков. Разумеется, в спальне никаких белок не было, как и за окном, хотя Дилан и пялился на улицу, словно видел их.

– Эй, Дил, ты в порядке? – настороженно позвал его Тайлер, вылезая из кровати.

– Нет. Да. Наверное.

– Ты уж определись. Что случилось? И причем здесь белки?

– Ничего не случилось, кроме того, что чертовы грызуны испортили мне сон, – скривился Дилан и как-то опасливо коснулся своей задницы. Несколько недель нормальной пищи пошли ему на пользу, и эта часть его тела уже не выглядела тощей. Боксеры перестали висеть и теперь даже вполне аппетитно обтягивали. Смутившись собственных мыслей, Тайлер поспешил перевести взгляд выше. Судя по чуть сведенным лопаткам Дилана, сон и впрямь был не очень. В голове Тайлера мелькнул обрывок собственного, и он, решительно мотнув головой, шагнул ближе, встав за спиной Дилана. – Мне снилась такая цыпочка, – продолжил тот, все еще изучая что-то за окном. – А потом появились эти твари, – он ощутимо вздрогнул, подавшись назад, и скользнул лопатками по голой груди Тайлера. Отчего у последнего по спине пробежали мурашки. – Они вцепились в мою задницу в самый ответственный момент, представляешь? – обернувшись, Дилан наградил его жалобным взглядом. От которого Тайлеру внезапно стало жарко и одновременно смешно. 

– Так, бедному мальчику не дали кончить? – притворно сочувствующе цокнул он и шутливо щипнул Дилана за ягодицу.

– Оуч! – взвился тот. И Тайлер на всякий случай отскочил в сторону. – Думаешь, это смешно, да? – потирая пострадавшее место, сощурился Дилан. Тайлеру и правда хотелось смеяться, ровно до того момента, как он заметил чужой стояк. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Дилан опередил его.

– Отстойно, я знаю. Но, кажется, у меня встает даже от дуновения ветра, не говоря уж о беличьих укусах и... черт! – отчаянно покраснев, Дилан рванул с места, вылетая из спальни, словно за ним гналась тысяча чертей.

Тайлер услышал, как хлопнула дверь ванной, а потом зашумел кран. С трудом сморгнув видение чужого возбужденного члена, явственно проступающего сквозь тонкую ткань, он на негнущихся ногах прошествовал к кровати и буквально рухнул на матрас. Белье врезалось в пульсирующий пах, заставив поморщиться от дискомфорта и отчаяния. В отличие от вполне объяснимого желания Дилана потрахаться с кем-то абстрактным, у самого Тайлера объект желания оказался вполне конкретным. Можно было сколько угодно убеждать себя, что это следствие общего недотраха и отсутствия вариантов, он в это не верил. К Дилану он испытывал нечто большее. И пока сюда не вмешался секс, это еще можно было называть дружбой.

 

– Эй, ты спишь, что ли? – услышал Тайлер и распахнул глаза. Кажется, он и впрямь задремал. Дилан стоял на пороге уже в полной охотничьей амуниции: легкая рубашка с длинным рукавом, чтобы не оцарапаться о ветки и не обгореть на солнце, на ногах удобные кроссовки, через плечо перекинуты колчан со стрелами и арбалет. – Так ты идешь? – нетерпеливо переступил он с ноги на ногу. – Охота, белки...

– Помню я, помню, – фыркнул Тайлер. – Сейчас, – он схватил первую попавшуюся футболку и потянулся за джинсами, в которых был накануне, мимоходом отметив, что нужно будет их постирать.

– Подожду тебя на улице.

Тайлер замешкался, раздумывая взять ли ему второй арбалет или ружье, и Дилана ему пришлось нагонять. И только поравнявшись с ним, понял, чего не хватало в уже привычном образе Дилана – видеокамеры. Но комментировать отсутствие порядком надоевшей игрушки не стал. Обрадованный тем, что мучившее его с утра возбуждение не вернулось, Тайлер с энтузиазмом включился в обычную болтовню.

За следующую неделю каждодневных вылазок они видели белок еще трижды, но убить ни одну не смогли. А потом Тайлер заболел. Умудрился простыть при стоящей почти все время одуряющей жаре.

У него поднялась температура и начались галлюцинации.

Он снова был маленьким, и мама уговаривала его выпить горячего молока с медом, который он ненавидел. Картинка сменилась, теперь рядом вдруг оказалась бывшая – от ее обнаженного тела приятно веяло прохладой, и он прижимался к этой прохладе всем собой. Еще он разговаривал с Колтоном – они спорили по поводу выбора одежды. А в следующий миг он оказался в лесу – мимо него, жужжа, пролетела стрела, и впереди рухнуло что-то слишком тяжелое для белки. Его объял дикий ужас, и он закричал. После его чуть не снесла толпа фанаток, стремящихся признаться ему в любви. Но хуже всего был чей-то плач. Тайлер не мог понять, откуда идет этот звук и почему ему так больно слышать эти рыдания. Еще было белое поле – такое белое, что причиняло боль даже сквозь закрытые веки.

Осунувшееся лицо склонившегося над ним Дилана, он тоже сперва принял за сон. Но когда на его щеку капнула горячая слеза, и грудь придавило тяжестью чужого тела, сообразил, что это реальность.

– Что случилось, Дилан? – прохрипел он, не узнавая собственного голоса.

– Ты жив, святые ежики, ты жив! Мудак чертов, не смей меня больше так пугать! Я думал... а ты жив. Я, блядь, чуть с ума не сошел! Не смей! Я не смогу без тебя, – с трудом разобрал он заполошный шепот уткнувшегося ему в шею Дилана.

Оказалось, он провел в отключке больше двух суток. Дилан все это время пытался сбить температуру и вообще не отходил ни на шаг. Поил, кормил сваренным из консервов бульоном – твердую пищу давать не рисковал.  
– Ты все время бредил и звал то тех, то других, – рассказывал Дилан, нервно обкусывая заусенки и зорко следя за ложкой в его руках. 

Тайлер сначала с неохотой принял тарелку овсянки, но каша оказалась вкусной и уже через мгновение он с аппетитом ее уплетал. После душа он чувствовал себя посвежевшим и обновленным, хотя еще и несколько слабым. Снова хотелось спать, но он старательно загребал ложкой и слушал Дилана, явно натерпевшегося из-за него. Судя по темным кругам под глазами, ему тоже не помешало бы поспать и перестать уже волноваться.

– Я бы повалялся в кровати еще. Полежишь со мной? – предложил Тайлер, откидывая слегка пахнущее пылью одеяло – провонявшее потом и болезнью постельное белье Дилан поменял, пока Тайлер был в душе.

– Разве что полчасика, – кивнул Дилан и, скинув обувь, юркнул под одеяло. Через три минуты он уже спал. Тайлер устало улыбнулся, чуть подвинулся и, положив руку ему на талию, тоже закрыл глаза.

Проснулись они только утром. Оба выглядели гораздо лучше. Тайлер чувствовал себя здоровым. Таким здоровым, что пришлось по-быстрому ретироваться в ванную и избавляться от эрекции.

 

Через несколько дней неожиданно изменилась погода. Это случилось впервые за многие месяцы. С самого утра обычно яркое небо подернулось дымкой, сквозь которую едва пробивались тусклые лучи солнца. А после обеда стало значительно темнее, и пошел дождь. Мелкие капли забарабанили по крыше и стеклам. Тайлер и Дилан не рискнули выйти на улицу – кто знает, чем был вызван этот дождь, он мог быть опасен. Они остались в доме и разошлись по своим комнатам. Тайлер решил почитать, а Дилан предпочел покопаться в камере.

К вечеру дождь не кончился, но и не усилился. Словно где-то вверху установили поливочный режим.

У Тайлера начали слипаться глаза, и он бы обязательно уснул, если бы не голодный рокот собственного желудка. Подошло время ужинать. Странно, что Дилан не звал его за стол. Сегодня была его очередь готовить. Отложив книгу, Тайлер одернул майку и вышел из комнаты.

Дверь в спальню Дилана как всегда была открыта. Приглушенный свет ночника и странный звук, похожий на всхлип, привлек внимание, и Тайлер заглянул внутрь. На мгновение он не поверил своим глазам. Дилан раскинулся поверх покрывала, бесстыдно раздвинув ноги, и ласкал себя сразу двумя руками. В кулаке одной он зажал свой член – багровая головка влажно блестела в электрическом свете, пальцы второй уходили под покрытую легким пушком мошонку. Понадобилась еще секунда, чтобы понять, что Дилан не просто дрочит, а еще и трахает себя пальцами.

Тайлер зажмурился – кровь бросилась ему в лицо, пульс бешено заколотился, низ живота свело острой похотью. Даже если бы он захотел, он не смог бы пошевелиться. Дыхание сбилось, пришлось открыть рот, чтобы вдохнуть не хватающего воздуха.

– Не могу! Черт, я не могу кончить! – зло прохрипел Дилан, дергая себя за член и неудобно выворачивая запястье. При этом он смотрел прямо на него.

– Какого черта, Дил? Тебя что, не учили закрывать двери? – возмутился Тайлер, пытаясь не смотреть Дилану ниже талии. Хотя и выше было на что поглядеть: футболка – судя по всему, единственная вещь, надетая на Дилане – задралась до подмышек, явив взору вершины темно-коричневых сосков. «Таких острых, что о них, наверное, можно порезать язык», – подумал Тайлер, сглатывая набежавшую слюну.

– Может, я хочу, чтобы ты видел? – огрызнулся Дилан, не замедляя движения кулака по стволу. – Так и будешь стоять... там?

– Ты предлагаешь помочь? – ехидно фыркнул Тайлер, собираясь ретироваться.

– Да, – выдохнул Дилан, с пошлым хлюпаньем выдергивая из себя пальцы.

– Чт… Да?

– Да! Да! Перестань тупить и помоги мне кончить, пожалуйста, – звучало как приказ и приглашение одновременно. Тело среагировало раньше разума. Тайлер перешагнул порог и спустя мгновение уже сидел на краю постели. Дилан вытянул руки вдоль тела, нервно царапая внешнюю поверхность бедер, словно не знал, что делать дальше – прикрыться, оттолкнуть или… Он поймал ладонь Тайлера и опустил на свое колено. – Я хочу, – шепнул он, глядя в глаза.

Тайлер едва сообразил, что рык, раздавшийся в ответ на откровенное предложение – его собственный. Взлетев на кровать, он устроился в ногах Дилана, положил ладони на его лодыжки и медленно повел вверх, слегка нажимая на сведенные мышцы. Жестковатые волоски приятно пружинили под пальцами.

– Ты уверен? – тихо уточнил он, почти останавливаясь в паре дюймов от паха — лишь невесомо оглаживая кончиками пальцев стремительно покрывающуюся мурашками кожу. Дилан прикусил губу и молча раздвинул ноги. Тайлер бросил взгляд на жирно блестящую промежность со слипшимися волосками и, тяжело сглотнув, возобновил движение, накрывая ладонью его член. Оба вздрогнули. Тайлер рефлекторно сжал горячий, бархатистый ствол, и Дилан застонал. Этот стон смел оставшиеся сомнения. Тайлер наклонился и решительно слизнул выступившую на вершине головки горьковато-терпкую капельку.

– Боже! – хрипло выдавил Дилан, закрывая локтем пылающее лицо.

Ободренный его реакцией, Тайлер обхватил член губами и с громким чмоканием втянул в рот. Дилан попытался схватить его за волосы, но смог только царапнуть кожу головы, беспомощно проехавшись по короткому ежику. Чертыхнувшись, он вцепился ногтями в его загривок и потянул на себя, но Тайлер удержал его за бедра, перехватывая контроль за глубиной погружения. Он попробовал расслабить горло и взять на всю длину, но лишь подавился. Тогда он принялся помогать себе рукой.

Стоны Дилана и живой отклик сводили его с ума и толкали на поиск новых эрогенных зон. Тайлер почти позабыл о себе, о том, что по-прежнему одет, и едва обращал внимание на собственный, скованный одеждой, изнывающий член. Жадно вылизывая ствол Дилана, он скользнул свободной рукой под его поджавшуюся мошонку и, нащупав пульсирующий вход, медленно надавил. И охнул вместе с Диланом. Горячая теснота плотно сомкнулась вокруг его пальца, ударив удовольствием сразу по всем нервным окончаниям. Тайлер надавил еще, одновременно сжимая губы на головке, и Дилан задрожал, выгнулся и неожиданно излился прямо в его горло. Тайлер автоматически сглотнул и только потом выпустил изо рта медленно опадающий член. Дилан не шевелился, а Тайлеру вдруг стало страшно поднять на него глаза.

– Это было охуенно, – Дилан коснулся его затылка.

– Определенно, – хмыкнул Тайлер, заглядывая в его глаза. Их осоловелый блеск сказал ему даже больше чем слова, позволяя расслабиться по-настоящему.

– Было бы еще лучше, если бы ты снял штаны, – лукаво ухмыльнулся Дилан и дернул его на себя. На этот раз Тайлер и не подумал сопротивляться. Смеясь, он помог стянуть с себя одежду и снял с Дилана мешающуюся футболку.

– Ты уверен? – в очередной раз переспросил он, рисуя круги на твердом прессе Дилана.

– Я не просто уверен, я еле дождался, когда ты уже сообразишь.

– Что?

– Не знаю точно, когда впервые подумал о сексе с тобой. Кажется, еще до войны, – ошарашил его признанием Дилан.  
– Потом стало как-то не до этого. А тут этот дом и… мы с тобой. Я не был уверен, что ты хочешь. А потом заметил твой взгляд и…

– Решил соблазнить? – вскинул бровь Тайлер, забавляясь неожиданной неуверенностью друга. Или теперь уже бойфренда?

– Подтолкнуть, – Дилан опустил глаза и вдруг залился краской. Тайлер понял, куда тот смотрит и что видит. У Тайлера снова стояло. Отсасывая Дилану, он все-таки спустил в штаны, но теперь опять был готов. Ко всему, что Дилан захочет.  
– По-моему, мы не с того начали, – усмехнулся он поймав растерянный и слегка расфокусированный взгляд Дилана, взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.

– Это даже лучше, чем минет, – пробормотал Дилан в перерыве между поцелуями. – Может, заснимем нас на камеру?

– Нет! – оборвал его Тайлер, подминая под себя.

– Ладно, – как-то уж слишком легко согласился Дилан и громко охнул, впуская в себя сразу два пальца. Жирный крем, которым он воспользовался, когда трахал себя, еще не до конца впитался и облегчил проникновение.

– У нас нет презервативов, – предупредил Тайлер, вынимая пальцы.

– Не беспокойся, я не забеременею, – ехидно осклабился Дилан и подхватил себя под колени. – Тебе нужно еще какое-то разре... ох. – Тайлер въехал в него одним толчком, вышибая дух и слова.

Видимо Тайлер ненадолго задремал после секса. Первое, что он увидел, когда разлепил глаза, объектив видеокамеры.

– Какого черта? – нахмурился он, хватая подушку, чтобы бросить ее в оператора-любителя – по-кретински улыбающегося и к тому же все еще голого.

– Ты не представляешь, какой ты охуенный, но ты увидишь, сейчас покажу... Если, конечно, ты оставишь в покое эту подушку, – ухмыльнулся Дилан. Тайлер все же шутливо замахнулся, но, кажется, Дилан ему не поверил, и преспокойно подошел ближе, продолжая снимать. А потом нагло плюхнулся рядом и, поцеловав в плечо, сунул камеру под нос. – Смотри. Кстати, дождь кончился. Небо снова чистое, а земля почти сухая. Видимо вся влага ушла в почву.

– Ты что, выходил из дома?

– Ага.

– Прямо так?

– Ну а че такого-то, все равно вокруг ни души.

– Но тебя могли видеть белки, – притворно ревниво сообщил Тайлер, хватая его за талию и роняя в постель.

– Значит, тебе придется убить их, чтобы защитить мою честь.

– Договорились, прямо завтра и пойду.

– Пойдем. Вместе. Должен же я проследить, чтобы ты не упустил ни одной, – улыбнулся Дилан. И Тайлер вдруг понял, что ради него готов перелопатить весь лес и найти всех белок, конечно не из ревности. Им нужна была еда, чтобы остаться здесь. Запасы пока имелись, но уже очень скоро им предстояло серьезно задуматься о том, где достать еще.

Они еще не знали, что их идиллии на двоих вот-вот придет конец. Люди, чей дом они заняли, выжили и были всего в нескольких днях пути. Судьба смеялась над ними и посылала других выживших в тот момент, когда они не просто перестали искать – перестали нуждаться в чьей-либо компании кроме друг друга. Но может быть, в этом была вовсе не насмешка, а шанс на что-то иное?


End file.
